


soft days

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and chaeyeon, just a tiny bit of soonyoung, meanie, wonwoo is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: in which some days mingyu likes it when wonwoo is soft





	soft days

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY WONWOO DAYYYY~~!!!

       There’s something tight on Mingyu when he stirs awake in the morning. He slowly opens his eyes, sun just slightly stinging his sleepy eyes, and sees Wonwoo’s face tucked ever so tightly into the crook of the younger’s neck, an arm across his chest, and legs tangled with his under the blanket. 

Mingyu smiles quietly to himself and puts an arm around Wonwoo’s waist to pull him close, feeling the light satin of his boyfriend’s purple pajamas. Wonwoo purrs and Mingyu already knows his day has already been saved.

Yes, today is the day- the day Wonwoo is soft. 

Every once a month, on a random day, Wonwoo turns from his usual quiet and blank mood to  _ extremely _ soft. Like very soft- the kind of soft that calls for numerous cuddles and kisses and laughters and giggles and hugs and touches. 

“Good morning, baby.” Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s ear and the latter hums, lips brushing just lightly against the bottom of Mingyu’s jawline. 

Mingyu moves his arm to check the time on his phone, nine in the morning, and Wonwoo raises his hand waving it around the air for a few moments to find Mingyu’s arm and places it back on around his waist before snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“So warm.” Wonwoo says, eyes still closed as he hugs Mingyu. The younger snorts. His boyfriend is only warm because he had hogged the entire blanket last night and left the air conditioner on for Mingyu to freeze. He wants to reprimand Wonwoo for that but once he sees his boyfriend smile in his sleep, what could he do? 

“Hey,” Mingyu calls gently, “I need to make breakfast.” 

Wonwoo groans into the blanket and holds Mingyu tighter. “Breakfast can wait.” He says. “Right now I just want you to hold me.” 

Mingyu smirks. “Eh? But I want to make breakfast.” He replies and Wonwoo’s eyes shoot open into a glare. But Mingyu, after being with his lovely boyfriend for so many years, is unaffected by the gaze and continues his antics. “I’m hungry so I’m going to make breakfast, bye.” He moves to slowly get up from the bed but Wonwoo grabs his wrist and pulls him back down with all the morning strength he could muster and Mingyu smiles as he falls back onto the bed. 

“Cuddle. Now.” Wonwoo hisses and Mingyu raises a brow, enjoying the needy Wonwoo that only arrives once a month. He always needs to make the moment last for as long as he could each time. 

“Breakfast.”

“Cuddle.”

“Breakfast.”

“Cuddle!”

“Breakfast.”

Wonwoo continues to glare. “You get up from this bed, and I’m breaking up with you.” He threatens but Mingyu doesn’t give in. Early relationship Mingyu would’ve given in within a heartbeat, but not this Mingyu; he’s now developed a special defense mechanism against Wonwoo’s threats.

“You break up with me, and you’d have no one to cuddle with.”

There’s a moment of silence between the two before Wonwoo bursts into a tantrum. He whines and actually thrashes his feet under the blankets. “Mingyu~!” He whines out, “Please~!” He pulls the blanket up to cover his face, only leaving his eyes so that he could flutter his eyelashes at his boyfriend. 

Mingyu laughs and gets into the blanket, his legs tangling with the other’s, and Wonwoo smiles, arms going back around Mingyu’s neck and pulls him in for several kisses and pecks. He sighs contently, happy to be cuddling his tall boyfriend again, noses nuzzling and eyelashes dancing with each other. 

Mingyu knows he’s been smiling for too long that it should be hurting the corner of his cheeks but it doesn’t, not when Wonwoo is so clingy and affectionate. 

“Hey, can I go make breakfast now?”

“No.”

 

       “Oi, oi, how do you expect me to make breakfast when you’re on me like this.” Mingyu asks but Wonwoo continues to cling onto his back like the koala he is. He’s been like this ever since Mingyu had started cooking. 

He doesn’t hate it, but it’s quite difficult trying to flip fried eggs over when his beautiful boyfriend is hugging him wearing nothing but a purple satin pajama top that drapes down to those snow white bare thighs that Mingyu loves to hold so much. 

“Keep hugging me, and I’d actually make you my breakfast.” Mingyu says, shifting his head to look down at the kitten on his back. He smiles as Wonwoo only hugs tighter and lays his head on his back. 

The younger struggles as he tries to slide the eggs onto the plate and bring it over to the table, shuffling his feet as he brings Wonwoo around with him. Unable to stop, Mingyu finally places the last dish down and turns in Wonwoo’s arms, meeting his boyfriend’s foxy face and leaning down for a peck.

“You’re not going to let go, are you?” Mingyu asks as he leans back onto the counter, fingers twirling Wonwoo’s black hair. The older shakes his head and drops down to Mingyu’s chest and the latter chuckles. “Fine then.” Mingyu says and turns to detach Wonwoo and place him on top of the counter, watching him shiver at the sudden cold surface under his thighs. “If you’re not going to eat breakfast, then I’ll bring breakfast to you.”

Mingyu grabs the plate of scrambled eyes and stands in between Wonwoo’s legs, which gladly wraps around the younger’s torso. He feeds the both of them and continues to reach over (his arms are long enough) to the table to switch dishes until all of them except the waffles are finished. 

Wonwoo pouts to himself, wondering if Mingyu’s legs hurt from all the standing. So he hops off the counter and pushes his tall boyfriend onto the seat before proceeding to sit on his thighs. 

“Oh?” Mingyu says but smiles as he puts on protective hand around Wonwoo’s waist and the other on his bare thighs. Wonwoo usually never sits on his thighs unless Mingyu makes him, but today is Soft Wonwoo Day after all. 

Wonwoo smiles as he feeds Mingyu the last few pieces of waffles. “Hey,” the older calls and Mingyu raises a brow, the corner of his lip smiling up. “Are you sugar, because you’re too sweet.” Wonwoo says as he swipes up the syrup on the plate with his finger and feeds it Mingyu’s mouth. His boyfriend laughs as he lightly sucks on Wonwoo’s finger, eyes not leaving each other’s. 

“No, but you’re sweet enough for me, Kitty.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles into the former’s neck, nose crinkles and all. They reconnect eyes and Mingyu smiles as he brings Wonwoo down into a kiss, tasting the syrup that coats on their tongues.

“So sweet.” Wonwoo comments as he licks his lips. “Wouldn’t mind if I had this kind of breakfast everyday.”

Mingyu hums. “Don’t need breakfast if you’re already my energy pill.”

“You’re choosing me over your beloved coffee? I’m flattered.”

“You chose me over your beloved sleep so I’m honored.”

Wonwoo throws his head back laughing and Mingyu just really, really love Soft Wonwoo Days.

 

       As Mingyu is cleaning the dishes, Wonwoo is across the living room hanging their laundry in the balcony. The younger turns and stares at the silhouette of his boyfriend’s body from his shoulders to that ass he loves to those legs that could go on for days. He smiles, wondering how he scored such a beautiful boyfriend.

“Ever thought about becoming a supermodel?” Mingyu says and Wonwoo turns around at the sudden voice, staring at Mingyu leaning against the doorframe with the smuggest smile on his lips. 

Wonwoo smiles and it warms Mingyu’s heart. “Would you rather be dating a supermodel?” He asks and Mingyu watches as Wonwoo walks towards hims, arms going around his shoulder. Mingyu raises a brow and smiles, staring down at his boyfriend.

“Maybe.” The younger says, “But then again, I don’t want anyone else to be staring at you.” He gives his boyfriend’s rear a little squeeze and Wonwoo squeaks but smirks before pulling Mingyu into a kiss. 

Mingyu kisses back, tasting the sweet syrup that still lingered on Wonwoo’s lips. He picks him up and feels the other wrap his legs around his torso like it’s his second nature. He sits down on the couch, Wonwoo straddling his lap, and Mingyu has to literally detach him.

“I have work.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo pouts. 

“You could’ve told me that before you got me all worked up.” Wonwoo scolds with an (adorable) huff. Mingyu smirks. The normal Wonwoo would never suggest a small quickie right before work. 

“Oh?” Mingyu says, “And what do you want me to do about it?”

The smile on Wonwoo’s lips is deadly in the most beautiful way. He puts the younger’s hands on his own hips and leans in to hum into Mingyu’s lips. “I want you to throw me onto the bed and have your way with me. Your hands on my body, and your lips on my neck.” Wonwoo whispers. “And then I  _ really  _ want to cuddle afterwards.”

“Eh~?” Mingyu sounds out and twirls circles with his finger on Wonwoo’s hipbone. “I don’t think we have enough time for that though, princess.”

Wonwoo huffs again and there’s a pout on his lips. “Fine.” He gives up and leans into his boyfriend. “We can just skip that and cuddle then.” He says and Mingyu smirks before proceeding to turn and flip Wonwoo over on the couch. Sexy Wonwoo Days are many but Soft Wonwoo days don’t come by too often.

“So warm.” Wonwoo whispers as he snuggles into Mingyu’s chest. 

Mingyu huffs. “You always think of me as a pillow.” He says. “I feel like I’m being used.” Wonwoo chuckles softly and it’s the softest Mingyu has ever heard from him.

“I like you as my pillow. No other pillows make me comfortable.” Wonwoo explains and he hugs his boyfriend. “Only you can make me feel comfortable.”

Mingyu blushes at the sudden confession. He’s never heard Wonwoo say that before. Usually the normal ice prince Wonwoo would say,  _ “shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” _

“W-whatever.” Mingyu says as he tries to hide his blush and Wonwoo smiles before closing his eyes and relaxing into Mingyu’s arms.

They don’t know how long it’s been, but Mingyu figures he has around thirty minutes before he starts work. The office isn’t that far anyway. He tries to get up, only to get pulled down by Wonwoo again. 

Mingyu sighs but smiles nonetheless. “Baby, I have to get to work. Just because you got your break after publishing your latest work, doesn’t mean I’m off as well.” He says and Wonwoo puffs up his cheeks. “Baby, I still gotta make money for us.”

Wonwoo finally gives in after a few moments and sits up to backhug his boyfriend. “Can I at least walk with you to work?” He pleads in such a cute little whisper so how could Mingyu reject his cute little kitten?

 

      “Won, we’re here. You can let go of me now.”

“I don’t want to.”

Mingyu sighs. He can feel himself sweating through his suit from the summer heat and he seriously needs to get to his desk for work otherwise his boss won’t like it. “Baby, I need to work.”

“Just let me hug you for a couple more minutes.”

“It’s too hot. I’m dying, babe.”

Wonwoo hums. “I can’t believe you’re throwing me away.”

“I’m not throwing you away. If anything, you’re keeping me hostage.”

“But I don’t want to leave you.” 

Okay maybe Soft Wonwoo Days are just a little bit  _ too  _ soft. 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu shouts and turns to hold his boyfriend by his shoulders and stare into his eyes with his own now fierce eyes. “I love you so much but at the moment I  _ really  _ need to work so that we don’t want to end up on the streets!” He says to the older who just stares at him with the largest eyes he’s ever seen. Mingyu gulps. “S-Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to shout.”

“That was…” Wonwoo speaks and there’s a blush on his cheeks, “Really hot.” he finishes and Mingyu stands there, mouth agape, don’t know how to reply.

“I’m going to work.”

Wonwoo smiles and pecks Mingyu’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

Mingyu sighs and finally enters his work building, feeling the coolness of the air conditioner cooling up his skin. “Morning, Chaeyeon.” He says to the front desk receptionist, who smiles. 

“What’s with the long face?” Chaeyeon asks. The two go way back since high school. Though Wonwoo never seems to be quite fond of her. 

“Nothing,” Mingyu replies with a smile, “don’t mind it.” He says and then gets jumped by one of his coworkers and best friend, “Soonyoung hyung! Don’t scare me like that.”

Soonyoung laughs. “Why so moody poody?” He asks and judging by the look on Mingyu’s face, Soonyoung starts laughing. “Is it that time of month again?”

Mingyu laughs. “He wouldn’t let go of me in front of the building.” He says, smiling, and Soonyoung shakes his head.

“Jeon Wonwoo, for as long as I’ve been friends with him I can never imagine him being all soft and cuddly. Sigh. Wish my Jihoonie is like that to me.”

“Did you just use sigh in a sentence?’

“You’re so lucky Wonwoo chose today to be soft. The only time Jihoonie is ever soft is when I buy him coffee. Sigh.”

“You said sigh again.”

The first few hours of work go by pretty well- that is, until his phone starts buzzing. To be frank, Mingyu loves all this domestic things with Wonwoo. Normal Wonwoo would just send a text or two saying:

_ “Don’t forget to eat lunch.” _

Or

_ “I’m working late tonight, there’s takeout in the fridge so you don’t have to cook.” _

But on  _ SOFT  _ Wonwoo Days, his boyfriend would send numerous texts that constantly hit up his phone saying:

_ “Are you off work yet?” _

_ “I miss you.” _

_ “Come home soon.” _

_ “Why aren’t you answering?” _

_ “I’m bored. Babe, come home.” _

_ “I want to cuddle!” _

The texts stop after a little while but Mingyu somehow always finds himself missing his phone buzzing with message for some reason. 

Fast forward to the end of the workday because not much happens at work, Mingyu is getting ready to leave the building and wonders if Wonwoo is in the mood for takeout.

“Going home?” Chaeyeon asks and Mingyu hums, sucks that she still has three hours left. “Lucky you. Getting home to your little boyfriend who hates me so much.”

Mingyu laughs. “Wonwoo doesn’t hate you, Chae. He just doesn’t know you well enough.” He explains and Chaeyeon laughs in response. She’s a sweet girl and never takes Wonwoo’s antics to heart. 

“It’s fine.” She says. “Oh, but I do have something for you.” She takes out a pile of paper from the drawer and sets it neatly on the front desk. “Boss Cheol asks me to give these to you since he had to leave in a rush for the meeting. There designs for the next project.” 

Mingyu skims through the sheets. “Ah, I see. I’ll look at them later tonight.” He says and quickly puts them in his bag. “By the way, how was that blind date you went on earlier? Was he any good?”

“Who, Jungkook?” Chaeyeon laughs and Mingyu smiles. “A little weird but he’s fine.”

“That’s good to know.” Mingyu replies and turns to look at the entrance, and how mouth falls agape seeing Wonwoo there, staring at the both of them. “W-Wonwoo?” He calls and Wonwoo blinks before crossing his arms.

“I came by because I want to walk home together. But I guess you’re already busy.”

“No, no, it’s not what you think,” the younger quickly says and tries to explain but looking at the position they’re in: Mingyu casually leaning over the counter to have a hearty conversation with Chaeyeon, the girl Wonwoo has not been fond of since the beginning of time, what else could this look like?

Wonwoo hums and walks over to his boyfriend and takes him by his arm. He gives a look to Chaeyeon and she tenses up. “He’s  _ mine. _ ” He says lowly to her and Chaeyeon gives an awkward smile and nods before waving them bye. 

Mingyu sighs. Usually normal Wonwoo would just ignore her and pull Mingyu away but of course soft Wonwoo would not. 

“You didn’t have to be so harsh on her.” Mingyu says to Wonwoo as the latter grips tightly on his arm while they walk. 

“I don’t like her.” Those words would never come out of normal Wonwoo’s mouth because even though he dislikes so many people on his list, he would never say it out loud. “She never stays away from you.”

Mingyu gives a soft smile. “Calm down, she has a boyfriend already.”

“That too. And yet she still talks like that with you.”

“Won,” Mingyu calls as they arrive back to their apartment and Wonwoo is already fumbling his keys with the lock, “She and I have been friends since high school.”

Wonwoo pauses and there’s a small moment of silence. “Exactly.” He says no louder than a whisper as the door opens and he goes inside first.

Mingyu sighs and follows right after. As he takes off his shoes, he looks over to the kitchen to see food already on the table that has already gone cold. He wonders if Wonwoo had been waiting for him to come home so they could eat together. Normally his boyfriend would just start eating without him.

Wonwoo hugs him and nods against his chest and Mingyu sighs. “We need to talk, don’t we.” Mingyu says brings the two of them to the living room and Wonwoo sits on his lap. “Why do you always get so upset whenever I’m talking to Chaeyeon? Don’t you trust me?” He has asked this question many times but Wonwoo would usually brush it off as something trivial. 

“I do trust you.” Wonwoo replies and rests his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders, fingers brushing the back of Mingyu’s neck.. “Just not her.”

Mingyu sighs. “I told you she and I are just friends. You’ve been like this to her since high school. You know she thinks you hate her?”

“I don’t hate her. I just don’t  _ like _ her. There’s a difference.”

“Don’t sass me, Won.”

“Don’t give me a reason to sass you.”

Mingyu sighs again. “She and I have known each other for a long time. But we’re just friends, nothing more.” He tries to explain and his boyfriend remains quiet, the soft touches against his neck now stopped. “Won?”

“It’s because you’ve known her for a long time.” Wonwoo whispers. “She’s known you far longer than I’ve known you. You know so many people and there’s so many people that know so you, and, yes, I’m your boyfriend, but there are times when I feel I don’t know you well enough. I’m always busy at work and I’m always quiet and I’m always tired and sometimes I don’t ever talk. And you know I don’t do well with affections or intimate talks so sometimes I feel like I’m pushing you away when the fact is that I really need you.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen having the first time he’s ever heard this from Wonwoo. He always had known that his boyfriend is the quiet, introverted type, but not to his extent. True, there are times when Mingyu is unable to read Wonwoo’s mind and understand what he’s thinking, but he never expected his boyfriend to feel like this underneath all that ice persona.

Wonwoo smiles. “But that’s just me.” He says and lifts himself up from Mingyu’s shoulders. “I’m the crazy, hopeless romantic type that can’t be saved. Anyway, I’ll go heat up dinner.” He gets up and is about to leave to the kitchen but Mingyu stops him in a back hug, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu whispers. “I never even imagined you felt like this. I should’ve been a better boyfriend and talk to you like this but instead I go around laughing like I have no care in the world.”

Wonwoo smiles and relaxes into Mingyu’s hug. “It’s fine. I’m glad I let this out. Let’s just eat dinner, okay?” He says and Mingyu nods against his neck.

 

       “Ah, there’s nothing better than a hot bath.” Wonwoo says as he relaxes himself onto Mingyu’s chest, feeling the warm water and pink bubbles on his body. Mingyu smiles. This is one of the few times they’ve ever taken baths together. Normal Wonwoo doesn’t like sharing baths because he thinks it interrupts his skin care routine. 

Mingyu hums. “You feel so nice.” He says and leans onto his boyfriend, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder blade and smirking at him. “How about a little fun?” He teases and Wonwoo’s giggles when Mingyu snakes his arms around the former’s waist. 

“To be honest I didn’t even think we’d fit in the tub together, since you’re a giant.”

“That’s mean. Baths are for all ages.”

“But not all heights.”

“You’re the one to talk when you’re only a head shorter than me.”

“Remember saying that the next time you make fun of me when I’m trying to get the cups out of the top cabinet.”

Mingyu huffs and splashes a bit of water onto his boyfriend’s face who laughs and splashes him back. They sit there for a couple of moments before getting out to dry themselves into their pajamas. 

Wonwoo lays in bed wearing his purple satin top with his phone in hand as he scrolls through his feed. Mingyu joins him after drying his hair, wearing his black and white striped shirt as he snuggles close to his boyfriend. 

“What are you watching?” Mingyu asks, propping an arm up on his pillow as he stares at Wonwoo’s phone.

“That one video where Soonyoung slipped on icing and fell on his face.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Classic.”

Wonwoo laughs in response and watches the video in total of seventeen times before finally putting down his phone. He snuggles up to his boyfriend, feeling Mingyu’s large hand over his own. “I love it when we cuddle.” He says and Mingyu laughs before bringing Wonwoo in for a kiss.

“You have the prettiest lips.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles. “No seriously, they’re so soft and they curve at such a nice angle, I’m shook.”

Wonwoo laughs and it makes Mingyu have butterflies in his stomach. “Thank you for that analysis, Kim Mingyu.” He pecks his boyfriend’s lips. “If you love me, then you should kiss me again.

Mingyu snorts but stares into Wonwoo’s eyes that stared back with such love and affection. “Gladly.”

 

       The next morning when Mingyu wakes up, Wonwoo has his back turned to him, sleeping as soundly as ever. The younger smiles and pulls his boyfriend into spoon him. “Morning, babe.” He whispers and Wonwoo groans as he tries to squirm away but Mingyu refuses to let him go.

“Come on, babe. Let’s do a little something something.” Mingyu teases as he trails his finger up Wonwoo’s thighs under the blanket and the latter slaps his hand away with a growl. 

“I’m trying to sleep, idiot.” Wonwoo hisses and Mingyu smiles. Yes, normal, grumpy Wonwoo is back. “Mingyu. Stop touching me.”

“Eh? But I love you.”

“I don’t care. Don’t love me when I’m sleeping.”

Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo turns around to face his tall boyfriend. He glares at him before snuggling into his chest for more sleep. “You smell like a sweaty dog.”

“Morning to you too, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess. I hate it.” 

He loves it.

Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo snuggles closer, his nose just lightly pressing against Mingyu’s nose. “Gyu.” Wonwoo calls and Mingyu hums in response. The older fidgets a little and hesitates before saying, “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Mingyu blinks but smiles. “Forgiven.” He jokes and he feels the smiles on Wonwoo’s lips. He pecks Wonwoo’s lips and pulls him close, and he figures maybe Soft Wonwoo Days don’t always come just once a month, maybe everyday is a Soft Wonwoo Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> please leave lots of comments!!


End file.
